Certain laws require websites and online services to protect and limit storing of personal information of minors and other wards. The requirement to protect wards' privacy online is often at odds with desires of wards and their caretakers to allow the wards to share content, particularly in a way that is approved by a guardian. Many wards thus simply do not share content. Other wards share content with a caretaker's account or use false age information. These approaches amount to work-arounds that do not protect the wards and often inconvenience the caretakers.